The Knight's Sword and The Jester's Hat
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: By the Honour of a Knight's Sword and a Jester's Hat, I bring you the one-shots of Jane and Jester; from their first meeting to moments through out their childhood together that leads them to where they are now in the show. Read one! Read All!


**Author's Note:** Hi! Ok, first Jane and the Dragon fic, so bear with me. This fic came about out of pure boredom and writer's block and the need to write something cute and childish and from also missing watching this show.  
I think (I hope) that this will be a series of one-shots for Jane and Jester (Jester is my favourite character. Second only to Dragon and that's only because Dragon is well a dragon which is my favourite Mythical creature. And because I think Jane and Jester make a good couple, though I'm torn between these two and Jane and Gunther)

Ok, this first one-shot is about how Jane and Jester first meet; Jane is five and Jester is seven and 1/2, cos in the series, she's 12 and he's 14. I've always seen Jester being a goof but wise beyond his years, so don't kill me if he seems to mature for a seven year old.  
Also Jester's family are Gypsies just in case you were wondering what his Mother is on about in this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character's or themes in this fic, they all belong to the author Martin Baynton and Weta Workshop and Nelvana Limited.

**

* * *

**

When He First Saw Her

When he first saw her, she was a child, not much older than a baby, but she was already had a fierce determination about her that made him taking a liking to her immediately and she seemed to have taken a liking to him just as quietly. For though she was shy at first, hiding behind her mother skirts as her mother spoke kind reassurance to his mother and father that he would be fine here in the castle with all the opportunities they couldn't give him, she had slowly started to smile at him. That slow, but bright smile broke threw his gloom of his parents and family living him in a big strange place all by himself. Her bright little smile made his worries fly away as he knew know he at least one friend.

"Jane, will take good care of him." The lady hand-maiden assured his mother, as she gently took hold of her little daughter's hand and pulled in her out from behind her skirts.

"She beautiful and with such spirit," his mother said softly, bending down to his and the little girl's eye level and brushed the red bushing hair from the girls face. He smiled, his mother was right, she was beautiful, but then his mother was right about most things.

"You are going to be a great Knight one day and have a great ancient friend by your side always." His mother added softly as she stared into the little girl's bright, brilliant emerald green eyes.

The little girl cocked her head at the blonde woman confused, before glancing sideways to her son who smiled at her, which was all the reassurance that she needed.

"Be a good boy! Be brave! Good things will come with this place." His mother embraced him tightly to her, trying unsuccessfully to muffle her sobs into his golden straw hair.

"Yes Mama." He whispered and she hugged him tighter before releasing him. His father ruffled his hair before placing a too big blue jester's hat with three jingling bells on to his head. It slipped down over his eyes, momentarily blinding him before he pushed it back up again, out of the corner of his eye he could see little Jane giggling softly behind her hands, her eyes twinkling as she watched his every move.

"You'll grow into it." His father assured and with one last hug and kiss on the forehead from his parents they were gone into the sunset light.

He bit back on his lip to hold his tears. There was nothing wrong with crying, he knew that, but he didn't want to cry in front of almost complete strangers.

He jumped a little as a small, soft hand clasped his larger, slightly rougher one. He looked to his side slightly behind him to stare into little Jane's eyes.

"You look like a Jester." She told him.

"That's because I am one or I will be one." He shrugged.

"Then you'll be called Jester then won't you?" she smiled at him.

"I suppose I will." He agreed, she giggled. He frowned at her, puzzled by her giggles.

"You sound so old!" She giggled.

"I'm seven and six months." He shrugged his thin shoulders again. She held up five fingers and smiled at him.

"Your still a baby than." He teased, she pouted up at him.

"Am not."

"Are too!" he chuckled.

"Am not." She said raising her voice and stamping her little foot on the stone ground making him laugh more.

"Now, now, Jane that's not very lady-like." Her mother scowled her young daughter. Her grey eyes flicked to meet his blue ones and gave him a warning look. He knew she was worried that he would be a bad influence on her daughter, he probably would be too, but he would never allow that to get her into trouble.

No, if he taught little Jane any tricks that could get her into trouble in the future he was going to make sure he taught her tricks to get her out of that trouble.

"Moth- Mama can - can I show Jester to his ro-om." He smiled at the little girl, still clutching his hand so tightly as if to make sure he didn't disappear into thin air.

Her mother nodded consent and the newly named Jester allowed himself to be pulled across the courtyard but the chatty Jane. Still clutching his hand, not letting go of it until hours later, after she had drilled him with questions about his home and family and her mother had come to his new small room, frowning slightly and telling Jane it was past her bedtime.

"We'll talk more to-to-tomor-row." She promised, smiling sleepily at him before allowing herself to usher out of his bedroom by her mother.

He was still smiling even after she left, homesickness had come to him and he felt terrible lonely in this new, scary place but the thought of seeing little Jane's bright cheerful face in the morning chased all the monsters and nightmares away and allowed him to sleep relatively peacefully.

When he first saw her, all thought of fleeing away from Kippernia castle vanished after seeing that smile in that pretty child face, half hidden by her mother's skirts and her own bushing flaming red hair.

He saw her on his first full day in the castle, than he second, third, fourth and fifth. She didn't tire of him as he had heard her mother suspect to her father after his first week in the castle and Jane hadn't left him alone once, following him around like a little duckling. No Jane, never tired of him, not after weeks, month or years, she still came looking for him if he disappeared for too long.

When he first saw her, he knew he found in that small bright face a true, everlasting friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you all think, should I continue or just leave it at this? Review and let me know and if you have any ideas of other one-shots for these two or other characters, let me know.


End file.
